lontylanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storage Room
'''The Storage Room '''is the current place of storage on LontyLan. Construction The Storage Room In March of 2015, during The Iron Age, it was decided by Brainet and quotum that they needed something much bigger and better than the few simple chests of Lonty Mansion to store their ever-growing stocks of items and blocks. So, plans were made for a colossal storage room with over 400 double chests. But, the design for this build was going to take unheard of amounts of wood, both for chests and decoration; wood which they did not have. Construction on a Tree Farm began immediately, and only once it was finished, and many stacks of wood had been collected, could The Storage Room itself finally begin construction. After deciding that The Storage Room should be built underground, the two founders wielded their diamond pickaxes and began to dig the biggest hole that LontyLan had every seen. The two then began to shape the room into what it is today. A wooden platform was built first, and then the placing of the chests began. Hours later, the basics of the storage room had been completed. At this point, the two decided that some detail was necessary to make the build complete. A pattern was made on the platform by quotum using planks, logs, and glowstone (he had to go to the Nether for this). Item frames were added to every column of chests, and items were placed inside of them as an item location system. Finally, the founders stood on the crafting table at the centre of the room and looked around; they were finally happy that The Storage Room was complete. The Upgrade More than a year later, in July of 2016, the founders decided that they needed to rearrange The Storage Room, as they had realised how impractically they had originally made it. It began with Brainet placing multiple chests on the room's platform, and working out the new, more practical system. After a few hours, quotum entered the realm, and the two began taking every item from their frames on the wall. After this process had been completed (this took a few hours), they replaced the items, but in their new system. This system was more practical for many reasons. It separated the items so that all of the chests would be used up, making it easier to find items; but it did not give useless items whole columns of double chests to themselves at the time. It put the items in colour order, making it more aesthetically pleasing. It placed items in relation to where the users would be most likely to need it, such as having the wood in the direction of the Tree Farm. The two founders had previously agreed that the Potions Room should be demolished, and that it should be transformed into a bulk storage room for all of the items which they predicted would become too plentiful for a mere set of double chests to hold. Brainet constructed this room within a few hours. The founders hit another small problem when they realised that they were many chests too short for what they had planned. This problem was solved by deciding to expand The Storage Room. Plans were made for a west-facing passage to be built that would branch off into miniature storage rooms for each of the following: Nether related items, End related items, Guardian related items, Redstone related items, potions, rare items, and enchanted books. This passage and its rooms were constructed by quotum over the course of a few days. Location The centre of The Storage Room can be found on the coordinates (-9, 55, 1107). It is located directly above the Potions Room, directly below Pharus and has an east-facing passage which leads to the Sheep Farm. It marks the centre of Home Base. History Although The Storage Room is possibly the most important place on LontyLan, it is not the kind of place in which historical things happen. Although, Brainet was killed by an Endermite in there once.Category:Structures Category:Storage